


Angel Mommy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [217]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy once told him that his drawing comes from his angel mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 August 2016  
> Word Count: 224   
> Prompt: creative  
> Summary: Daddy once told him that his drawing comes from his angel mommy.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This relies _heavily_ on my personal headcanon regarding Jacob's mother. I have no idea where it deviates from canon, as we basically learned nothing about her in the series.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Daddy once told him that his drawing comes from his angel mommy. Daddy makes sure that he remembers her birthday, and that he remembers her on _his_ birthday, too. Papa always says that if it weren't for his angel mommy, they wouldn't have him, and that they should always be grateful to her.

Jacob has a picture of her by his bed. He's had it there since he was born. When he was old enough to be curious, he asked about her, and then he smiled when Daddy and Papa explained her connection to him. Ever since, he can't go to bed without saying goodnight to her. If he falls asleep before crawling into bed, that's different, but he makes up for it by saying an extra nice hello when he wakes up.

But in all the time that he's been drawing pictures and listening to his drawing people, his angel mommy has never appeared to him. He knows better than to mention it to Daddy or Papa, especially when Daddy gets that sad look in his eyes when she's mentioned, but sometimes he wonders if he's just not as good as his angel mommy would like him to be with his drawing. And then he just tries to get better every time he draws, so that maybe one day she'll come visit him.


End file.
